


Horses and Chicken

by cadaveres



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen, Gift, Humor, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 16:13:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4967614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadaveres/pseuds/cadaveres
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To Feray's dismay, Nuray challenges Sarita to pull an impossible feat.<br/>--<br/>This is a gift featuring the wonderful Sarita Lavellan, who belongs to the lovely <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/zombiefishgirl/pseuds/zombiefishgirl">Nicola</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Horses and Chicken

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zombiefishgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombiefishgirl/gifts).



“So we rode off into the forest, away from the human soldiers.” The story was outrageous, too good to be true; though Varric insisted that often the best stories were. In Nuray’s mind it was impossible that anybody could have accomplished such a thing.

“Doing a backflip from a rooftop to escape from soldiers AND landing on a moving horse is too much.”

“Yes, but look at her and your sib, don’t their story sound even more outrageous? Yet, here we are.” 

Nuray had to prove it; it was impossible that someone was to beat him in most ridiculous stories told. With some alcohol on him and his sibling too distracted to notice, Nuray turned to Sarita and looked her straight in the eye. 

“Can I help you?” He was too close for comfort and too drunk to notice that he was on top of the table inching closer to her. 

“You’re drunk, amatus. Sit down.” Dorian tried to pull him back, but he was determined. 

“I challenge you to do it again.” At this point, Feray had already noticed the exchange. 

“Do what again?”

“Ignore him; he’s being stubborn and an ass.” Nuray sat back down at the stern expression on his sibling’s face. “What are you on about, anyways?”

“It’s impossible! She couldn’t have done that!” Both Sarita and Feray exchanged looks with each other and then both laughed in unison.

“The story! I don’t think I can replicate that, but if you’re up for liberating some cattle or poultry, I’m game.” 

Feray did not see that coming. “Not here,” they begged but Sarita was too focused on Nuray’s mischievous smile to notice. 

“Amatus, if you are planning on getting ran over by a stampede of escaped cattle and poultry, I suggest you do so when I’m not around,” Dorian warned him, but it was too late. Both Sarita and Nuray exited the tavern, locking arms together. “I don’t want any involvement in this.” Dorian stood up and excused himself. “Next time, bring him a collar.” 

Without Faolán or Dorian to help, Feray was at a disadvantage; they chased after the pair, trying to come up with reasons why they shouldn’t. “We could get arrested.”

“We have the coin to pull us out.”

“Cullen will be disappointed.” Sarita would surely see reason now.

“He doesn’t have to find out that it was Sarita who did it.” Nuray retorted.

“Plus, I have ways to make him forget.” Sarita gave Feray a suggestive smile that made Nuray look at her disgusted.

“Okay, fine. I will tell Cassandra and she will be pissed.” At that, the pair stopped dead in their tracks. 

“You wouldn’t tell her.” Sarita eyed Feray, trying to discern whether they were capable of such thing.

“I so would.” 

“Don’t believe them; they’re bluffing.” Nuray smiled triumphantly. “See that eye twitch? They wouldn’t do it because they don’t want their little brother getting into trouble.”

“I wouldn’t do it because I don’t want Sarita getting in trouble. You can be used for a training dummy, for all I care.” 

“So you wouldn’t tell Cassandra! That’s good enough for me.” Sarita winked an eye at them and then pulled Nuray, who was still distraught over his sibling’s comment.  
The stables were deserted, thankfully. Feray walked hastily after the pair; they kept talking about which seemed like the fastest horse and how to get Sarita up to the roof of the stables.  
“What if you can’t catch them? How are you going to explain the lost horses to the people here?”

“Alright, let’s just do the chickens.” Nuray seemed to be hell-bent on getting into some kind of trouble; it didn’t matter which. 

“I can’t ride a chicken.”

“Not with that attitude.” 

“Why is this even a thing?” Feray was exasperated.

“Okay, tell you what, we free one horse and then we free some chickens.” Feray looked at them, not believing that they would consider that a good agreement. 

“I free it, you ride it.” Nuray didn’t wait for Feray’s reply. 

“You can get hurt!” Anything could go wrong and when Feray was involved, it usually went wrong. “Fine. I don’t want anything to do with this.”

“Yet here you are,” Nuray teased. 

Feray stood there dumbfounded, helplessly looking as Sarita made her way to the roof. They didn’t want to, but if pressed, they will have to. 

“I don’t know if I’ll be able to do this without being chased,” Sarita laughed as she stood on the roof, looking down at the animals.  
When Feray saw Nuray getting ready to free the giant nug, they ran on the opposite direction, back to the tavern. “Cassandra!”

“That tattletale!” 

The tavern’s noise went silent, music stopped playing, patrons stopped laughing. All Nuray and Sarita could hear was Cassandra’s voice breaking the silence. “They’re doing what?!” Soon both her and Feray came rushing to the stables.  
Sarita can’t remember what happened; perhaps it was the alcohol, the adrenaline, or the fear she felt when she saw Cassandra storming to the stables. All she remembers was Nuray yelling at her to go, him opening the stable door letting that one horse out, and then jumping from the roof. 

“She did it!” Sarita was on top of the horse, albeit facing the horse’s behind. Her legs trembled from the adrenaline. 

“Stop the horse!” Feray followed it, trying not to scare the animal more than it already was. Sarita finally reacted and knowing that she would probably fall from it, she rolled off the horse and landed on the floor. 

“Are you alright?!” Feray rushed to her; Cassandra attempted to stop the escaped horse, but it was too fast for her.

“Are you hurt?” All Sarita could do to reply was to laugh.

“You did it!” Nuray seemed to have forgotten that the Seeker was standing there, right next to him. 

“I think I’m going to get a really ugly bruise on my butt.” 

“Maker.” Cassandra massaged her temples, unable to form any proper threats. “I have had enough for today. Tomorrow we will talk about consequences.”

“Tattletale.” Nuray turned to face his sibling, who was now kneeling in front of Sarita as they helped her get up.

“Infantile asshole.” 

Sarita kept laughing. “You guys need to adopt me. This was so much fun!”

“I haven’t forgotten about the chickens.” Feray knew he was doing that to antagonize them. 

“I think we gave your sibling enough of a scare for a night.” Feray wrapped an arm around her and helped her to her feet. “Perhaps once they’re asleep so they won’t worry about us.” Sarita was limping from the bruise, but that didn’t stop her from teasing her friend. Feray gave a long sigh of disapproval, but decided against arguing, knowing that it would only add fuel to Nuray’s mischievousness. 

The trio made their way back to the tavern, laughing as Sarita joked about having the Commander tend to the bruise. “Well, see it this way, at least now you do have a way to prove you did it, despite how ridiculous the story sounds.”


End file.
